Sadie Hawkins Dance
by Drummer Chick 13
Summary: “What!” Lily Evans could not believe what she had just heard. A Sadie Hawkins dance? At Hogwarts? The girls had to ask the guys? This was going to be a mess. RemusSirius... you were warned.
1. Sadie Hawkins Dance

**What up people? New fic! Yay! Recognition to Skyla (Penname: Summer728103) for inspiring me to write this! Okay! I'm going to stop with my exclamation points, and get on with the fic! By the way, it IS slash. So if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad, I know.**

Chapter 1: Sadie Hawkins Dance

"What?!" Lily Evans could not believe what she had just heard. A Sadie Hawkins dance? At Hogwarts? The girls had to ask the guys? This was going to be a mess.

"Going to ask James?" Remus came up behind her. Lily shook her head no, but the red color appearing in her face gave her away. Remus smiled. "He'd say yes."

"How do you know?" she said quickly. "Not that I'm going to ask him or anything."

"All he ever does is talk about you. Well, you and Quidditch. It gets boring after a while, but I guess it's cute."

Lily tried to suppress her smile by changing the subject. "So who are you asking?" she questioned, knowing full well whom he _wanted_ to ask.

"Oh, you know whom I'm asking," he said shyly.

"Siriusss," she said in a singsong voice.

"You rang?" Sirius seemed to have popped out of nowhere. Remus wondered if he'd been listening to their conversation. He hoped that he hadn't; he wanted to surprise Sirius by asking him to the Sadie Hawkins.

"No, you just popped out of oblivion," Lily stated.

"And would you like to know how I did that?"

"You walked over here?" Remus asked. Sirius stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. Remus couldn't help but smile.

"You may have foiled my plans this time!" Sirius exclaimed like a villain on a television show. "But you will never stop me!" He added a side bar: "This is where I would Apparate, but you can't in Hogwarts. So imagine. Pop! Poof!" And with that, Sirius ran away.

"I don't know what you see in that boy," Lily told Remus, but Remus was giggling hysterically. "Okay. So that's what you see."

"So how do I ask him?"

"I don't know. How does a boy ask another boy to a Sadie Hawkins dance? There is no girl!"

"Er… I don't know. You're the one who should know this stuff. I'm a girl!"

"How about _you_ ask him for _me_?" Remus suggested. "Like you said, _you're_ a girl."

"That's not how it works, Remus!"

"Not how what works?" Now James was the one to pop out of nowhere.

"Can't we have one full conversation without anyone inter-" Lily was cut off yet again.

"Wanna go to Sadie Hawkins, Evans?" James asked her.

"What?" Lily was startled. "That's my job. I'm supposed to ask you to go to the Sadie Hawkins with me."

"Of course I'll go with you! Thanks for asking!" said James as he ran to talk to Sirius.

"Did he just trick me to ask him out?" Lily asked confused.

"…I think so," Remus replied.

"Damn. How does he do that?"

"I don't know. He's an enigma. So… about Sirius and I…"

"No, Remus!"

"Please!"

"No. Ask him yourself."

"But what if he says no?"

"You're the one going out with him! Why would he say no? To go with the other gay werewolf in school?"

"…Good point."

"Fine… I'll ask him. Oi! Sirius!"

To be continued…

**Mwahaha, my evil plan has worked! Okay, no. I just thought it would be better as a chapter story. There will probably only be one, maybe two more chapters, but still… Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	2. Spandex

**I've been so busy lately! I'm sorry for not updating recently! But I suppose I'll just cut to the chase, right?**

**Disclaimer: insert somewhat funny disclaimer describing all the things I don't own (namely everything) here**

**Oh, and disym pointed out to me that there are no Sadie Hawkins dances in the UK. I didn't know this, and as lucy suggested, this could be the first Sadie Hawkins dance… or there could be an exception for Hogwarts. …I don't know; use your imaginations.**

Chapter 2: Spandex

"You rang?" Sirius appeared once again.

"Wow. He really did ring this time. Good job, Black," Lily said, walking away to give the boys some privacy.

"Thanks. I try," Sirius grinned. "So why did you ring anyway?"

"I just wanted to ask you…" Remus paused for a long time, trying to think of exactly what to say.

"Okay, as much as I love this awkward silence, would you get on with it already?"

Remus smiled nervously. "Er… would you… would you…"

"Would you go to Sadie Hawkins with me?" Sirius whispered.

"Would you go to Sadie Hawkins with me?" Remus repeated.

"I don't know… Would you?"

"Did you just help me ask you, and in turn, ask me?"

"Er… that sounds about right."

"…Right. Is that a yes then?"

"That depends. Do you say yes?"

"Of course! I asked you first."

"Actually _I _asked _you _first."

"Well… yes!"

"Then yes!"

Remus squeed and had a Sirius fangirl… er… fanboy…? moment.

Sirius just smiled, kissed his boyfriend, and ran up to his dormitory to figure out what to wear.

"No spandex!" Remus called after him, but he could have sworn he saw an evil grin from Sirius as he ran out of sight.

"Oh, he better not wear spandex," Lily walked up next to Remus. "I do _not _need to see _that_."

Remus just smiled with a lovely image in his head. At least if there was spandex worn to the dance, it would be on his boyfriend.

"Oh, Remus. Ew!" Lily responded to the look on Remus' face.

"Pick you up at eight then, Evans?" James appeared.

"Pick me up _where_, Potter? The common room? Not much picking up involved."

"See you at eight tomorrow." And with that, James walked away.

Lily shook her head, but smiled to herself. "I'll see you later then," Lily turned to Remus, but she found that he wasn't beside her. He had run after Sirius, and Lily had the strange suspicion that they were doing something involving spandex that she didn't quite want to imagine. So she shook the thought and went off to her own dormitory, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**Okay. Not the funniest chapter, but the third chapter will be the dance itself. The dance chapter will be very, very funny. For now, just read, review, and I'll update as soon as possible. (Much faster than it took me to write this chapter. I promise!)**


	3. Fun Night

**Here comes chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Lily arrived in the common room at exactly eight on the night of the dance in a stunning baby blue dress. James hadn't arrived yet, so she stood talking to some other girls until she felt someone tap her on the back.

"Evans," James greeted her, and she noticed that he was holding a flower.

"Potter," she replied, trying to hide her slightly blushing face.

"You look really nice tonight."

"Thanks. So do you." He was wearing some very nice dress robes, and she assumed that they were new since she saw him receive a package earlier in the day from Madam Malkin's. James handed Lily the flower. It turned into a rubber mouse.

"Good one, James!" Sirius appeared out of nowhere with Remus by his side. Lily rolled her eyes as she took notice that they both looked quite nice, and, thankfully, neither of them were wearing Spandex.

"Thanks," James laughed, but his smile faded when he noticed that Lily wasn't laughing along. "Oh, you couldn't think that I didn't bring you an actual flower, Evans!" he exclaimed, handing her another flower.

Once Lily had Sirius test the flower and was satisfied that since it didn't turn into a mouse in his hand, it wouldn't in hers, she lightened up. "Shall we go to the dance?"

When they arrived in the Great Hall, music was already playing. Everyone, including the teachers, were dressed in their best and having a good time. The first few songs were fast, and everyone enjoyed themselves dancing more with their friends than with their dates.

To change the mood after a fast tune that had everyone jumping and tired out, the first slow song of the night came on. The dance floor cleared almost immediately as many of the students felt awkward actually _dancing _with their dates. A few couples stayed on the dance floor, but most just watched.

"May I have this dance, Remus?" Sirius asked, holding out his hand to his amused boyfriend.

"But of course," Remus answered, laughing. The two boys walked to the dance floor, and Lily now felt strangely uncomfortable left by herself with James and Peter. She watched, giggling, as Sirius attempted to dance to the slow song as if it were the fastest on earth while Remus stood there, slightly embarrassed, trying to get Sirius to dance properly in between bursts of laughter. Suddenly, Lily felt a tap on her back.

"Dance, Evans?" James asked her.

"Have any more tricks up your sleeve, Potter?"

"Only this one," James said, smiling as he pulled a flower out of the sleeve of his dress robes. Lily shook her head at the flower, but James just handed it to Peter (It turned into yet another mouse.) and escorted her out to the dance floor. It was quite awkward slow dancing, but Lily only had to last it for a few seconds because the song quickly changed into another fast one.

After a few songs, people really started getting into dancing, and before they knew it, they had formed a circle around the dance floor with who else but Sirius in the middle. And right in the middle of one of the songs, while everyone was clapping for him, Sirius pulled off his robes to reveal a neon green Spandex jumpsuit. Lily quickly turned around; she did _not _need to see Sirius in a Spandex jumpsuit. The horrid image in her head was bad enough, and the girls delightfully shrieking in the background didn't help.

Afraid that James had planned this with Sirius, she quickly walked back to the table, trying to erase the mental image as best she could. But Sirius' mischief did not, by any means, end with a neon green mental jumpsuit. He had somehow figured a spell that magnified his voice as if he were speaking into a microphone, and he was singing karaoke.

James came back over to sit with Lily, laughing hysterically. It was even hard for her to keep a straight face at this point. Sirius was now singing, in terrible falsetto, the female part of his one person duet.

"Want to dance for real, Evans?" he asked her.

"Maybe," she laughed, "to the next song."

"What? You don't like Sirius' voice?" he said. "It hardly affects me anymore; he's been practicing it in our dormitory for ages." The distressed look on James' face made Lily laugh, and she went up to dance with him on the next song, a fast one, that Sirius didn't know the words to (or perhaps one of the professors finally got him off of the table he was standing on… Lily couldn't quite tell).

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. Sirius only made a scene once more, setting off some Filibuster Fireworks at the end of a song he particularly enjoyed and landing him a detention. Remus and Sirius danced together quite a bit, as did James and Lily, and even Peter danced with a few girls here and there.

It was soon the end of the night, and after the last song played, all of the students went back to their tables to collect their things and headed up to their common rooms.

"Fun night," Remus mused, as he, Sirius, and Peter went up to their dormitories, leaving James and Lily alone in the common room except for an oblivious couple snogging on an armchair.

"Er… well, that was fun," Lily said nervously as James tousled his hair.

"Yes, very," James replied awkwardly.

"Well, good night then."

"Good night," James said as Lily began to walk up the stairs to her dormitory. But just as Lily was about to turn around to look at James once more, she heard the sound of someone falling. James had just tried to climb the girl's stairs, and he could not. Lily quickly got to the bottom of the stairs to make sure he was all right.

"Potter? What were you doing?" she asked him, and he blushed lightly, something she'd never seen him do before.

"Er… nothing. I walked up the wrong stairs, that's all."

"He wanted to kiss you goodnight!" said the girl from the snogging couple who had detached herself from her boyfriend long enough to see what all the racket was about.

"…Kiss?" Lily stammered. "You… kiss? You wanted to… _kiss _me?"

"What?" James said quickly. "No! No, I just walked up the wrong set of stairs."

"You're sure?" Lily asked. James nodded, redder than ever, and turned towards the correct set of stairs for his gender. And just as Lily was about to go up her own stairs, she turned around, tapped James on the shoulder, kissed him on the cheek, and ran back up to her dormitory.

James was left at the bottom of the stairs, even more red, grinning, as Lily quickly got into bed. She was exhilarated, but tired from the long night, and she quickly fell into a deep sleep. _Fun night._

**Okay, guys. There you go! All finished with the story! Sorry if it's not as funny as, say, the first chapter. I'm not feeling this chapter too much. But if you did like it, review, and if you didn't, you probably stopped reading at the first mention of Spandex, so you're not reading this.**


End file.
